Secret Delta
by Thousand Spring
Summary: kyungsoo hanya anak seorang kepala pelayan yang kemudian menjadi anak angkat keluarga dimana ayahnya bekerja sebelum meninggal. disanalah ia bertemu dengan takdir yang seakan selalu mengatakan bahwa kehadirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. kaisoo slight junkyung fanfic! chapter 3 update! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

.

Do Kyungsoo kehilangan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan kepercayaan Tuan Kim di rumahnya. Ayahnya meninggal, dan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, Kyungsoo akhirnya muncul sebagai sosok baru-anak angkat-di keluarga Kim. Keluarga kaya raya yang sebenarnya cukup rumit.  
Dan Kyungsoo sendiri seakan terseret dalam delta rumit keluarga tersebut dengan adanya sosok Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin.

"..sebentar lagi suruhan keluarga Kim akan menjemputmu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku...tidak mau pergi umma."

"..sekarang, umma akan memberimu pilihan. Ikut bersama umma, atau mengikuti keinginan mendiang ayahmu-bersama keluarga Kim?"

* * *

Kyungsoo belajar mengenal satu per satu.

* * *

.

.

"Namaku Kris, aku ditugaskan menjemput putra Tuan Do."

Pemuda tinggi yang bekerja sebagai petugas transportasi keluarga Kim itu yang pertama.

* * *

.

.

Wanita cantik yang begitu lembut. Nyonya Kim. Tersenyum dan menyambut Kyungsoo teramat hangat dengan genggaman lembut di tangan.

"Suatu kebanggaan jika pada akhirnya kau bersedia datang di keluarga ini, Kyungsoo."

"B-baiklah, Nyonya-"

"Panggil saja aku umma, sayangku.."

* * *

.

.

Remaja sekolah menengah pertama serampangan yang agak kasar. Kim Jongin. Adik angkat Kyungsoo.

"Kris-hyeong. Namaku bukan Tuan Muda, tapi, Kim Jongin!"

Memutar bola mata, "Baiklah, Jonginna~"

"Hentikan nada panggilan itu, hyeong! Menjijikkan!" Jongin terlihat ingin muntah.

* * *

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon imnida, berapa usiamu?"

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan pemuda dengan senyum malaikat itu agak ragu. "Err..tujuh belas.."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku 'hyeong', arrachi? Kita keluarga sekarang."

* * *

.

.

"KYAAA! AKU IRI PADA KYUNGSOO!"

"JUNMYEON-OPPA! SEBENARNYA KYUNGSOO SIAPAMU?!"

"KENAPA KALIAN TINGGAL BERSAMA?!"

Para gadis dan beberapa pemuda sekolah menjerit saat Kyungsoo disapa oleh Junmyeon di lapangan basket.

Meski pendek, Junmyeon-hyeong hebat; Kyungsoo membatin sebelum berlari menghindari hujam jerit dari fans Junmyeon.

* * *

.

.

Jongin...

Berbeda jauh dengan Junmyeon, itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"Aku suka seni. Terutama tari modern."

"Bisa menunjukkan sedikit padaku gerakanmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Tentu, hyeong. Bernyanyilah dan aku akan mengiringi." Jongin tersenyum lembut.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum terlembut yang Jongin miliki.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo-hyeong, minggu depan ada kompetisi dance. Maukah kau berada disana untuk melihat tarianku?"

"Tentu! Aku pasti datang!" Kyungsoo menyahut semangat.

Jongin tersenyum senang, "Aku benar-benar menunggu kehadiranmu, hyeong!"

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

"N-ne, hyeong?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan a-akh.."

Bruak!

Kyungsoo memekik kecil sebelum menghampiri tubuh Junmyeon yang ambruk. Menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi pemuda itu.

"Aigoo, hyeong! Badanmu panas sekali!"

* * *

.

.

"Sedang apa di kamar Junmyeon-hyeong?"

"T-tidak! Jongin. Kau salah paham!"

"Tapi, kenyataannya Kyungsoo lebih memilih menemaniku di rumah, Jongin. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk memaksa dan memarahinya karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini."

* * *

.

.

"JUNMYEON-HYEONG!"

"PERGI DARI RUMAH INI, KIM JONGIN!"

* * *

.

.

"...Junmyeon-hyeong."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memilih Junmyeon-hyeong, dia lebih banyak memerlukan perhatian sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, hyeong..."

* * *

.

.

"Kau tidak akan membantu Junmyeon-hyeong jika kau hanya terus-menerus menurut seperti boneka!"

"..hiks...Jongin.. Eotteokhae?"

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Tetap di sisiku, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Apa?! Semuanya ini...apa karena aku?! Hiks..karena aku kah?!"

* * *

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa nekat kabur tanpa persiapan? Ini malam musim dingin!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah, meraih bahu Jongin untuk lebih merasakan pelukan hangat pemuda yang telah tumbuh begitu dewasa di matanya.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang tertidur hanya dalam balutan selimut di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan polos.

Tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Air matanya menetes.

"Sejak dulu... aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

...tapi, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia harus pergi.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti itu...

* * *

**Prolog; end**

**Secret Delta (Remake dari Secret Delta karya Ohya Kazumi dengan beberapa perubahan)**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu, etc**

**Genre: romance, family**

**Rating: T+ to M**

**Warning: Boyslove! AU! OOC! Kemungkinan berisi adegan vulgar nantinya(?)**

**A/N: damn, kenapa saya tetep nekad publish fanfic ini. Ini dapet ide buat remake habis baca manga Secret Delta, tapi perubahannya banyak sampai yang aslinya jadi gak kelihatan -_-**

**Mohon apresiasinya aja dah dengan reviewnya, makasih -/\-**


	2. Chapter 2: Kedatangan dan Perkenalan

First, let me thanks you all, for;

**Guest**: thanks, haha, itu Cuma prolog loh.. thanks udah mampir dan review~

**Guest(2):** makasih udah dibilang bagus, hehe, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**WulannS**: haha, itu masih prolog loh, jadi sebenarnya belum bisa dibilang bagus nggaknya. Ini sudah lanjut, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**dabestshinki**: maaf, ncnya tampak masih jauuuhhh sekali, tapi, thanks udah mampir dan review~

: aduh, namamu susah bingit ditulis.. ini sudah lanjut, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**ermagyu**: ini udah lanjut, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**Kim Hyunshi**: ini sudah update, btw, gak takut tuh ama dark hahah. thanks udah mampir dan review~

**12Wolf**: aa, maaf sudah bikin penasaraaaaan, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**9493room**: ini chappie 1-nya udah publish, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**AnieJOYERS**: ini sudah lanjut, thanks udah mampir dan review~

**soo baby**: hahaha, aduh, yang mengandung unsur m-ratednya sebenarnya masih luama. thanks udah mampir dan review~

**chocoDOnutKRISpy**: sorry, tetap bikin nunggu tapi sayanya ya? thanks udah mampir dan review~

**KS-shipperaddict**: ini sudah lanjut, thanks udah mampir dan review~

Dan untuk semua yang membaca ini, yang sudah fave ataupun follow...

Sorry for long update. Saya sebenarnya gak puas sama chapter ini ya /sigh/ tapi gak mau kelamaan bikin nunggu, takutnya nanti ini berjamur(?), saya seneng nulis, tapi apa daya, kelas 12 itu membunuh waktu luang saya (_ _")

Saya ucapkan banyak maaf kalau chappie awal ini agaknya kurang memuaskan.

* * *

.

.

Hari minggu, Kyungsoo hanya mengurung diri sehabis mengunjungi makam ayahnya—yang baru meninggal kemarin.

Suasana rumahnya masih diselimuti duka, dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu penyebab tersebarnya aura kedukaan itu. Ibunya bahkan meminta izin pada suaminya untuk menamani Kyungsoo sejak kemarin. Sepertinya tidak enak hati juga apabila meninggalkan anak dari mendiang mantan suaminya itu sendirian—ia mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai putranya, meskipun ia sudah bercerai mendiang ayah Kyungsoo sejak dua tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal—hatinya masih terasa kebas. Tidak seharusnya ayahnya meninggalkannya. Ibunya sudah meninggalkannya dengan keluarga dan suami barunya—dan Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi beban ibunya.

Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo sudah diberitahu perihal bahwa ayahnya menitipkan satu wasiat—yaitu; Kyungsoo harus bersedia mengikut keluarga Kim—keluarga kaya dimana mendiang ayahnya bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan kepercayaan.

Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

Ia tidak mau pergi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Delta © Thousand Spring**

**Cast:  
-Do Kyungsoo  
-Kim Jongin  
-Kim Junmyeon  
-other support casts**

**Rating: T+ to M**

**Warning: boyslove! OOC! AU! Kaisoo slight!junkyung pair, beware of typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyungsoo?"

Seorang wanita cantik memasuki sebuah kamar. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok pemuda meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu tersenyum samar, berjalan pelan dan turut mendududkkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Pemuda yang meringkuk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Umma?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi—mengelus kepala putranya. "Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi suruhan keluarga Kim akan datang menjemputmu." Ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi... aku tidak mau pergi, Umma.."

"Kyungsoo..." sang ibu berkata lagi, "Ini adalah keinginan Ayahmu kepada keluarga Kim, bukannya kau juga tidak mau ikut bersama Umma?"

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi..." menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan baru Umma."

"Kyungsoo, percayalah, kau bukan pengganggu. Sekarang, Umma akan memberimu pilihan. Ikut bersama Umma, atau mengikuti keinginan Ayahmu—bersama keluarga Kim?" tanya ibunya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, suara bel rumahnya menginterupsi. Kyungsoo mencegah keinginan ibunya untuk membukakan pintu dan memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Ada seorang pemuda tinggi—amat tinggi—berambut pirang di depannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Namaku, Kris. Aku suruhan keluarga Kim yang ditugaskan menjemput putra Tuan Do?" ujarnya, membuka sunglass-nya, "Apa kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, "Benar..."

"Segeralah bersiap-siap, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjemput bocah sepertimu."

Kyungsoo merengut mendengar perkataan Kris, bocah?—batinnya.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan sang ibu, Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti Kris.

Kyungsoo banyak menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Semoga yang ia pilih ini benar. Setidaknya untuk tidak mengikut ibunya. Meski ibunya berkata tidak apa-apa, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak—apalagi jika harus berkumpul dengan ayah dan saudara tirinya. Bukan—bukannya Kyungsoo membenci saudara-saudara baru ataupun ayah tirinya, tapi, pasti akan sulit baginya maupun ibunya ataupun ayah dan saudara-saudara tirinya untuk bertindak. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin kehadirannya menimbulkan kesalah pahaman pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Kris sedikit mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris yang mengemudi di sebelahnya—menggigit bibir.

"Err, tidak. Err.. Kris?"

"Hn?"

"Kira-kira untuk apa aku dibawa ke kediaman keluarga Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kris tersenyum kecil—tetap fokus ke jalanan ketika menyetir. "Tenanglah, kau tidak akan dijadikan pelayan."

Kyungsoo merengut, "Lalu apa?"

Kris tertawa, "Tuan Do itu sosok yang terlalu baik. Beliau sangat disegani di lingkungan keluarga Kim. Menurutku, Ayahmu itu sosok yang benar-benar hebat—hanya beliau yang perkataannya yang mau didengarkan Tuan Kim. Selain itu, ketika aku merindukan Ayahku, beliau yang selalu ada dan menghiburku." Ujarnya, "Jadi tidak mungkin anaknya diangkat sebagai pelayan."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal—karena menurutnya Kris seperti mengatainya 'Dasar bodoh!'

Kris membelokkan mobil ke dalam sebuah gang, kemudian berhenti di suatu halaman luas, "Sampai." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, seketika ia terpukau hingga ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah halaman luas dengan air mancur di bagian tengah halaman. Di sekeliling terdapat banyak tanaman berbagai jenis. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan sebuah rumah megah dengan empat lantai—itupun jika loteng dan ruangan basement tidak dihitung. Terasnya sama luas dengan panggung spektakuler yang biasa dilihat Kyungsoo di tv ketika melihat acara konser artis ternama.

Pilar rumah berwarna coklat muda dan dindingnya bercat krem. Lantai keramiknya berwarna emas. Kris kemudian menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh pemuda yang lebih pendek untuk mengikutinya memasuki rumah.

"Kris, sudah datang?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam rumah. Wanita yang lebih cantik dari ibu Kyungsoo—meski kelihatan lebih berumur dan Kyungsoo hanya menobatkan ibunya sebagai wanita tercantik di dunia—keluar dari dalam rumah ketika Kyungsoo dan Kris baru menaiki teras. Kris tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk.

"Nyonya, ini putra Tuan Do. Saya sudah membawanya kemari."

Wanita dengan pakaian sederhana—namun terkesan elegan—itu tersenyum. Meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Suatu kebanggaan jika pada akhirnya kau mau datang di keluarga ini, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo tertegun, baru sadar bahwa di depannya ini adalah Nyonya besar Kim. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuk. "A-annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Nyonya Kim malah tertawa, menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, "Tidak perlu sekaku itu, Kyungsoo."

"E-eh, baiklah, Nyonya Kim.."

"Panggil saja aku 'Umma', sayangku." Nyonya Kim merangkul Kyungsoo, menoleh kearah Kris, "Terima kasih banyak, Kris. Kau boleh pergi."

Kris membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Nyonya Kim—yang mana wanita itu mengajak Kyungsoo ke lantai atas rumahnya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu dulu sebelum kita mengenal seluk-beluk rumah ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung—menuruti keinginan Nyonya Kim.

Ada sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran berpelitur. Nyonya Kim berhenti dan membukakan kamar itu dengan kunci yang sudah ia bawa lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Ini kamarmu, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh mengelolanya sesuka hatimu. Disini sudah ada kamar mandi dan toilet untukmu." Jelas Nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk sambil menyeret kopernya. Menatap kamar barunya dengan mata melebar. Ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king dengan sprai putih polkadot hitam. Dinding kamar bercat putih bersih, disebelah tempat tidur ada nakas dengan lampu tidur diatasnya. Juga ada rak buku, meja dan kursi untuk belajar, serta sebuah komputer dan proyektor.

"Wow..." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bergumam—terpukau. Sekarang ia benar-benar percaya bahwa ia tidak akan dijadikan pelayan disini.

"Ini semua milikmu, Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau tidak lelah, aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat di rumah ini untukmu. Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh—efek dari speechless.

* * *

.

.

"Hyeong, sudah aku bilang tidak perlu menjemputku!"

Seorang remaja berseragam SMP mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang. Kris mengikut di belakangnya—mendengus menatap Tuan Muda-nya.

"Tapi, Tuan Mud—"

"Namaku Kim Jongin! Bukan Tuan Muda!" remaja itu—Jongin—mendengus kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu—yah, dia kan masih SMP.

"Kris memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, Jonginna~"

"Hyeong! Berhenti memanggilku begitu, menjijikkan!" Jongin bersungut, "Aku kan bukan Junmyeon-hyeong yang selalu menurut bila dipanggil begitu."

"Kau baru saja memanggilku, Jongin?"

Kris langsung berbalik, membungkuk kearah pemuda dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas di depannya.

"Tuan Muda Junmyeon..."

Jongin mencebik menyambut kedatangan sang kakak, "Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—menggantikan Jongin. Kris sudah pergi lagi—Junmyeon juga tidak mau tahu Kris pergi kemana.

"Junmyeon, sudah pulang?"

Junmyeon menoleh ketika mendengar suara ibunya. Nyonya Kim datang dari arah dapur bersama seorang pemuda mungil. Junmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _siapa?_—batinnya.

"Umma."

"Oh iya, ini Kyungsoo—putra semata wayang mendiang Tuan Do. Sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita." Seperti mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Junmyeon—Nyonya Kim menjelaskan terlabih dahulu, "Kyungsoo, ini putra sulungku. Namanya Junmyeon."

Junmyeon melihat pemuda itu membungkuk, "Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah tahu nama pemuda itu—dan ia pikir sebaliknya juga—karena tadi Nyonya Kim sudah saling memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Tapi... ya sudahlah, formalitas—batin Junmyeon.

"Kim Junmyeon imnida." Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan canggung, "Berapa usiamu?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Err, tujuh belas," jawab Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka, lantas menggusak rambut Kyungsoo, "Panggil aku dengan 'hyeong', aku dua tahun diatasmu." Ujarnya lembut—mengundang senyum lega dari Nyonya Kim—sekaligus miris jika dilihat lebih jelas.

Junmyeon sangat cepat akrab dengan Kyungsoo—jadi ia lega karena Junmyeon sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai orang baru di rumah mereka. Bahkan Junmyeon terlihat lebh akrab dengan Kyungsoo yang baru dikenalnya dibanding dengan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Jongin, Nyonya Kim membatin dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat malam dan mendapati bahwa ia belum ganti baju sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Pantas ia merasa tidak nyaman—karena ia masih memakai pakaian formal itu—meski nyatanya biar serapi apapun tetap saja tampak tidak formal kalau yang memakai adalah Jongin.

Remaja enam belas tahun itu menguap sebentar, mengucek matanya.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, nyengir malu begitu sadar bahwa yang ada di kamarnya adalah ibunya.

"Hehe, umma..."

"Cepat mandi, Jongin. Jangan bersikap jorok seperti ayahmu!" Nyonya Kim melemparkan handuk pada putra bungsunya. Sementara yang menyambut handuk itu cemberut—berkata iya berkali-kali saat Nyonya Kim memaksanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Umma ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu, begitu selesai mandi, segera turun ke bawah, Jongin." Ujar Nyonya Kim sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kamar putranya.

Eh, seseorang? Jongin memunculkan kepalanya dari balik kamar mandi.

"Apa orang itu yeoja yang cantik?!" tanya Jongin dengan seruan yang hampir menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Nyonya Kim tertawa sebelum menyahut, "Dia jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja cantik manapun."

* * *

.

.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin marah-marah pada ibunya—karena ternyata tidak ada gadis cantik seperti yang dikatakan ibunya—melainkan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan bahu sempit seperti wanita, berwajah mungil dan matanya besar.

"Kyungsoo, ini putra bungsuku, namanya Jongin." Jelas Nyonya Kim ketika Jongin sudah sampai di ruang tengah—dan duduk manis di sofa. Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal, ya?" ujarnya.

Oh Tuhan..

Jongin nyaris melotot—apa itu barusan? Se-senyumnya manis—Jongin membatin pun juga dengan tergagap. Entah kenapa hanya karena senyum pemuda kecil itu jantung Jongin jadi lebih aktif sekarang—berdebar terus.

"Ah, err... iya." Jongin tersenyum aneh—tapi bukan berarti senyum itu tidak tulus.

"Semoga kalian bisa berhubungan baik, oke?" ujar Nyonya Kim. "Kalian mengobrol saja dulu. Saudara harus akrab." Tambahnya sebelum membiarkan Jongin hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

Jongin masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo—sementara yang diperhatikan menatap balik.

"Kau suka menonton film?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba-tiba.

Jongin agak terkejut, "Darimana bisa tahu?"

"Ibumu yang bilang." Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku juga punya hobi yang sama, kupikir lain kali kita bisa menonton film bersama, hmm—Jongin.." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar, sepertinya Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Junmyeon—yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya. Entah kenapa Jongin mulai berpikiran bodoh. Seandainya saja—

—seandainya saja ia dan Kyungsoo bisa punya hubungan yang lebih dari saudara angkat.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah keanehan saat Junmyeon merasa tidak suka melihat Jongin bersama Kyungsoo.

Setahu Junmyeon, ia bukan brother-complex—tidak sama sekali—lagipula, Junmyeon yakin, Jongin bukan tipe anak yang sangat lengket terhadap saudaranya. Dan Jongin juga tidak ada manis-manisnya untuk bisa dijadikan alasan brother-complex.

Junmyeon memilih beralih—dibanding mengamati Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari lantai atas. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya di kamar—entah mengerjakan apa. Junmyeon juga tidak berpikir.

Nyatanya, yang cuma Junmyeon lakukan hanyalah tiduran sambil melamun.

"Aku kenapa?" gumamnya. Menggulingkan badannya ke samping.

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3: Insiden

_Kriing!_

"Urgh..."

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat. Membuka matanya dengan enggan ketika bunyi alarm terus mengganggu pendengarannya. Setelah ia sedikit membenahi selimut, Kyungsoo terduduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sepertinya... ada yang ia lupakan.

"Ah!"

Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak. Bergegas mencari handuknya dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Oh iya, aku harus sekolah!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Delta © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, etc**

**Rating: disini T+**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! OOC! Kaisoo slight!junkyung pair! Beware of typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Err, Junmyeon-hyeong."

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata adalah sunbaeku di sekolah."

Junmyeon tertawa, menggusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sama, ahaha. Tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah."

Tapi, tidak nyaman kalau begini—Kyungsoo membatin takut menatapi gerombolan fans Junmyeon di tiap koridor sekolah. Menelan ludah. Ia tahu mengenai anak populer bernama Suho yang punya seabreg fans di sekolah. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Suho itu adalah Junmyeon.

"Err, hyeong, ini sudah sampai di depan kelasku."

Teguran Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat Junmyeon tertawa, "Baiklah, aku terus ya.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memasuki kelas dengan tenang sebelum segerombolan gadis mengerumuninya—ketika Kyungsoo sudah duduk.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Suho-oppa?!" seorang gadis dengan name-tag 'Park Yura' langsung bertanya—dengan suara yang hampir menjerit. Kyungsoo mulai menatap horor ke sekeliling karena semua gadis-gadis mulai bertanya tanpa jeda. Sungguh ribut—dan Kyungsoo risih akan hal itu.

"Aku dititipkan orang tuaku ke rumah keluarga Kim. Dulu mendiang ayahku adalah kepala pelayan mansion mereka. Dan karena ibuku menikah lagi—seperti itulah jadinya. Aku jadi anak angkat disana." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Semua gadis bergumam kembali. Ada yang bersyukur. Ada yang cuma bergumam mengerti. Tidak sedikit pula yang berseru iri—katanya Kyungsoo sangat beruntung. Tapi—syukurlah—tidak perlu waktu lama sampai seonsaengnim masuk dan membuat gerombolan itu bubar, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Kyungsoo menguap. Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir—dan sekolah pun sudah berakhir. Ditentengnya tas itu ke pundak dan keluar kelas—karena memang sudah waktunya pulang.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo berhenti di dekat lapangan sepak bola outdoor sekolah ketika suara Junmyeon memanggilnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata itu setengah berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agak bergidik menyadari suasana sekitarnya yang mendadak sepi dari suara teriakan para gadis, sejenak Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya.

Oh, tidak. Ia lupa, Junmyeon punya banyak sekali fans yang juga tengah menonton latihan tim sepak bola sekolah. Dan—sekarang—aura di sekitar lapangan outdoor itu berubah sangat menyeramkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau pulang, Soo? Mau kuhubungi Kris untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Junmyeon yang lengsung dibalas gelengan kuat Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, hyeong. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi."

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan lapangan—menjaga jantungnya untuk tetap tenang saat melewati kerumunan fans Junmyeon adalah hal yang menyesakkan. Terutama saat Junmyeon meneriakinya dari lapangan.

"Yak, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak lagi mempedulikan teriakan Junmyeon disana.

* * *

.

.

"Sial, ugh!"

Kyungsoo merutuki keputusannya untuk tidak menerima tawaran Junmyeon. Pasalnya, sekarang ia terjebak di halte bus—di tengah hujan deras dan lupa membawa payung.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk—sendirian di halte—sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Kyungsoo-hyeong?"

Kyungsoo menoleh—menatap sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya—Jongin.

"Jongin? Aigoo, kau kehujanan?"

Remaja itu mengangguk, "Aku basah buktinya."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Jongin.

Jongin—berbeda sekali dengan Junmyeon..

"Jongin, apa kau tidak dijemput?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Huh? Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha mencari alasan dari pertanyaannya barusan. "Err, kupikir kau selalu dijemput oleh Kris—atau yang lain—mungkin?" Kyungsoo sendiri agak ragu mengucapkannya. Tapi, yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah senyum—yang mirip seringaian—terlukis di bibir Jongin. Remaja itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menggusak rambut basah Kyungsoo—akibat kehujanan.

"Aku tidak mau dipandang sebagai 'anak bungsu Tuan Kim yang kaya raya', 'anak bungsu keluarga Kim', ataupun 'adik dari Kim Junmyeon'. Aku tidak suka." Ujarnya, "Aku ingin dipandang sebagai Kim Jongin—bukan karena bayang-bayang keluargaku, apalagi, Junmyeon-hyeong."

Jongin menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi halte. Kyungsoo menatapnya penasaran—ia merasa cerita Jongin belum selesai.

"Di sekolah aku ditakuti karena keluargaku—aku bahkan direkomendasikan masuk klub sepek bola karena Junmyeon-hyeong. Tapi, itu bukan minatku—aku lebih tertarik ke seni."

"Seni?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku suka tari modern."

"Whoa!" Kyungsoo—entah kenapa—refleks bertepuk tangan, "Kau pasti hebat! bisa tunjukkan beberapa gerakan untukku?" pintanya.

"Tentu. Nyanyikan saja sebuah lagu." Jongin berujar sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Tapi, suaraku tidak bagus!"

Jongin tertawa keras, "Tidak apa-apa, hyeong. Cuma aku yang mendengar di sini."

Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu mulai bernyanyi—setidaknya ia pernah mengikuti les menyanyi saat SD. Jongin mulai mengiringi suaranya dengan gerakan luwes—begitu lembut, namun sangat kuat. Kyungsoo bahkan sedikit terpana. Suara Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa disebut buruk—nyanyian pemuda itu begitu merdu.

Hujan mulai reda—hanya tertinggal rintik kecil. Bus datang ketika Jongin selesai menari dan Kyungsoo baru mengatupkan rahangnya—mengakhiri nyanyian. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki bus dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus yang lumayan lengang.

"Kau tahu, hyeong?" Jongin bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka memasuki bus, "Kupikir kau berbakat menjadi penyanyi."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau juda berbakat jadi dancer." Balasnya.

* * *

.

.

Nyonya Kim menyanbut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan raut wajah cemas. Menyuruh kedua anak muda itu untuk segera mandi dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan dan memakan makan malam mereka sebelum mendingin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menurut.

Kyungsoo sampai lebih dulu di ruang makan. Di sana ia melihat Junmyeon baru saja mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam kulkas.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Sapanya, "Baru pulang?"

"Err, iya. Tadi aku dan Jongin terjebak hujan di halte bus, lalu kami pulang bersama-sama." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan senyum kecil.

Air muka Junmyeon berubah, "Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne."

Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan, ada dua porsi sup jagung dengan campuran daging dan dua gelas susu. Kyungsoo lantas melirik Junmyeon, "Hyeong sudah makan?"

"Aku baru saja selesai." Junmyeon menjawab singkat, "Aku duluan ya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai makan sendirian. Ketika ia menelan kunyahan pertamanya, Jongin masuk ke ruang makan. Remaja itu tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, hyeong." Sapanya, meneguk segera susu yang ada di depannya.

"Err, hai juga." Kyungsoo membalas canggung. Menyuap lagi sesendok sup jagung dari mangkuknya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sesekali, sejujurnya ia sangat ingin berbincang dengan Jongin—seperti yang mereka lakukan di halte bus beberapa saat lalu. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak berani memulai pembicaraan—entah kenapa.

"Kyungsoo-hyeong." Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak supnya karena terkejut, "Y-ya, Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Minggu depan di sekolahku akan ada kompetisi dance besar-besaran—untuk umum—dan aku meengikutinya. Maukah kau datang untuk menonton?"

Kyungsoo menelan supnya terlebih dulu, "Kenapa aku?"

"Umma tidak bisa datang, Appa sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Jongin menyahut—meminum sisa susu di gelasnya. Kyungsoo agaknya sedikit tercengang menyadari Jongin begitu cepat menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon-hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Jongin berubah. Remaja itu mendesah lelah.

"Junmyeon-hyeong sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, dia hanya terlalu sibuk dan... populer." Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Tapi, aku bertanya padamu, hyeong. Kau mau datang atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum membalas Jongin, "Tentu, aku pasti datang."

Mata Jongin bebirnar, "Jinjja?! Terima kasih, hyeong. Kehadiranmu di sana benar-benar penting! Ini kompetisi terakhir yang bisa aku ikuti sebelum ujian kelulusan." Ujarnya semangat.

Kyungsoo tertawa—menyenangkan melihat Jongin menunjukkan sisi 'seorang adik'nya seperti ini, "Berjuang ya? Jangan sampai membuatku tidak terkesan."

"Kau pasti terpana melihatku, hyeong." Jongin sesumbar sambil tersenyum angkuh. Kyungsoo tertawa geli kamudian memukul pelan kepala Jongin dengan gemas.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil menyusun telur gulung buatannya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat ingin membuat bekal untuk Jongin. Yah, hari ini kompetisi dance itu diselenggarakan, dan Kyungsoo tengah bersiap sekarang.

"Ow, Kyungsoo, sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang sepertinya baru saja mengambil minum dari kulkas, "Err, aku menyiapkan bekal."

Kris ikut melongok, mencomot sepotong telur gulung buatan Kyungsoo. "Wow, enak juga. Untuk siapa bekal ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini untuk Jongin—yak! Kau mau menghabiskannya, Kris?!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menutup kotak bekalnya ketikaa Kris kembali mengambil tiga potong telur gulung itu.

"Ck, jadi untuk Jongin?" Kris menyeringai, "Kau seperti pacarnya saja."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa-apaan? Aku cuma membuatkan bekal untuknya karena dia ikut di kompetisi dance itu."

"Oh, begitu kah?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Tapi, maaf, Soo. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana. Hari ini aku ada urusan."

"Benarkah? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada tugas dari kampusku—dan aku ada kencan." Kris menyeringai lagi.

"Ah, jinjja?" Kyungsoo kelihatan kaget—memangnya siapa yang berpacaran dengan Kris?

"Dia juniorku di kampus, dia juga Chinese sepertiku." Krs menjawab cepat, "Sudah dulu, ya. Oh, Kyungsoo, nanti tolong kunci rumah ini dan berikan kuncinya pada Pak Shin di depan. Semuanya sedang pergi hari ini. Jadi, cuma kau yang akan terakhir meninggalkan rumah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Sepeninggal Kris, Kyungsoo berpikir; ada juga ternyata waktu dimana semua orang di rumah ini pergi—padahal biasanya ada belasan pelayan yang berseliweran di dalam rumah.

"Ah, aku hampir telat!" Kyungsoo segera membereskan kotak makanannya, menaruhnya di tas ransel—berikut menentengnya dan berlari keluar dapur.

Prang!

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo berhenti—mendongak menatap kamar Junmyeon. Tadi—tadi barusan ada suara barang pecah kan? batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak bergidik. Pasalnya, Kris sudah bilang hanya ia yang tertinggal di rumah hari ini.

Tapi, dibanding mati penasaran—Kyungsoo membatin lagi, memutuskan menaiki tangga dan berniat mengetuk pintu kamar Junmyeon. Namun baru sampai di depan pintu kamar, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Menampilkan sosok Junmyeon yang sangat—

—pucat.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Junmyeon lemah.

"N-ne, hyeong?"

"Bisa tolonga ambilkan a—akh.."

Tubuh Junmyeon tiba-tiba ambruk. Kyungsoo memekik kecil sebelum menghampiri Junmyeon lebih dekat—menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi pemuda itu. Kyungsoo terlihat leebih panik setelahnya.

"Astaga, badanmu panas sekali, hyeong!" serunya panik.

.

.

Kyungsoo menempelkan kain yang sudah dibasahi air es ke kening Junmyeon, menghela nafas. Suhu tubuh Junmyeon sudah jaauh lebih baik dibanding dua jam lalu.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas sebelum melihat ke arah jam, keemudian menatap ranselnya yang sedikit terbuka—memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi ia melihat kompetisi dance yang diikuti Jongin. Acara itu pasti hampir berakhir.

Kyungsoo hanya berharap Jongin tidak kecewa padanya.

Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Junmyeon. Sepertinya ia terpaksa harus memakan sendiri makanan yang ia buat.

"Sedang apa di kamar Junmyeon-hyeong?"

Kyungsoo agak terlonjak ketika menemukan Jongin—masih dengan pakaian hip-hop-nya—sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya.

"J—jongin?"

"Kupikir hyeong sedang ada masalah atau apa. Huh, aku bahkan sampai berpikir kalau kau kecelakaan." Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Karena kau sudah berjanji, ketika kau tidak datang aku sangat khawatir. Sebelum kompetisi selesai, aku langsung pulang ke rumah."

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Jongin agak takut.

"Tapi, ternyata kau malah berduaan dengan Junmyeon-hyeong di rumah." Remaja itu tertawa sarkas, "Aju bodoh sekali mengkhawatirkanmu sampai seperti itu."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau salah paham!"

"Jongin, kenapa ribut sekali?"

Junmyeon muncul dari balik kamarnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat tegang—sementara Jongin terlihat marah—meski ekspresinya datar. Otak Junmyeon mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu, bibirnya menyeringai begitu tipis—hingga tidak terlihat.

"Nyatanya Kyungsoo memang lebih memilih untuk menemaniku di rumah, Jongin. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk memaksa atau memarahinya karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Junmyeon dengan wajah panik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tertunduk. Remaja itu menggertakkan giginya diam-diam.

Srak!

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Jongin meenarik kerah baju Junmyeon dan menghempaskan keras tubuh kakaknya. Junmyeon tidak melawan sama sekali—tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah.

Dhk!

Pinggang Junmyeon menabrak pembatas lantai atas di depan kamarnya. Kepalanya berputar hebat dan tubuhnya oleng ke belakang.

"JUNMYEON-HYEONG!"

Terlambat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berteriak.

Tubuh Junmyeon jatuh bebas ke lantai bawah. Punggungnya menimpa sebuah vas besar kesayangan Nyonya Kim—berikut meja tempat vas itu diletakkan. Meja itu terbalik kearah samping dan menjepit betis kanan Junmyeon. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya, Dokter Jeon?"

Tuan Kim langsung bertanya pada Dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Junmyeon. Pria itu segera menuju rumah sakit ditengah-tengah meetingnya dengan klien begitu Nyonya Kim meneleponnya dengan suara jerih—mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon kecelakaan karena bertengkar dengan adiknya—Jongin.

Dokter Jeon menghela nafas.

"Tulang punggungnya retak, dan tulang kering kanannya juga. Ia juga mendapat cedera serius di lututnya—tempurung lutunya juga retak karena tindihan meja."

Nyonya Kim yang mendengarkan seketika terisak.

"Seberapa parah dampaknya?" Tuan Kim bertanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, ini cukup parah. Mungkin ia akan cukup lama beraktivitas di atas kursi roda, atau mungkin... selamanya."

Tuan Kim menggertakkan giginya—sangat geram.

* * *

.

.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin agak kaget saat mendegar suara teriakan ayahnya. Namun, selebihnya ia berwajah santai saat ayahnya membuka paksa pintu loteng tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini.

"Ada apa Appa?"

"Kau masih bisa bertanya ada apa?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kakakmu, hah?!" Tuan Kim bertanya dengan emosi.

Jongin mendengus, "Aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya."

"Semudah itu kau bicara? Karena kecerobohanmu kakakmu terancam lumpuh! Anakku terancam lumpuh!"

Jongin menyeringai tidak suka, tangannya mengepal erat meski ekspresinya begitu datar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon separah itu, namun, ia begitu benci saat ayahnya berkata 'anakku'.

Apakah ayahnya juga akan berucap sama kalau ia dan Junmyeon bertukar posisi saat ini?

"Jongi—"

"Lalu Appa mau apa? Mengusirku?!"

Tuan Kim tersentak, tidak menyangka bungsunya bisa menyahut dengan nada tinggi. Emosi Tuan Kim tidak tertahan, lengannya sudah terangkat—dan hanya menunggu hitungan detik sebelum tamparan keras itu mengenai rahang Jongin.

"Jangan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Nyonya Kim memekik, berlari menahan tangan suamainya. Matanya sembab, sudah sekitar lima jam air matanya mengalir—meski hanya sedikit-sedikit. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keluarga yang amat disayang dan dibanggakannya akan mengalami konflik sebesar ini.

Tuan Kim menatap Jongin berang.

"PERGI DARI RUMAH INI, KIM JONGIN!"

* * *

.

.

Nyonya Kim menatap nanar Jongin yang memasukkan beberapa baju dan barang berharganya ke dalam ransel. Remaja itu memakai jaketnya dan melirik ibunya sesaat.

Nyonya Kim memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Umma sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu di daerah Gangnam. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahmu kan?"

Jongin tersenyum sndu, berjalan peelan kearah ibunya sebelum memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Maaf, Umma." Ujarnya lirih.

Nyonya Kim terisak lagi, "Seharusnya kau tidak pergi, Jongin. Seharusnya Umma bisa mencegah Appamu."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Memang aku yang salah. Tolong, sampaikan maafku pada Appa nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Nanti aku akan meminta maaf sendiri padanya."

Jongin melepas pelukan Nyonya Kim, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ada satu orang lagi yang ingin ditemuinya.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak Junmyeon dibawa ke rumah sakit lima jam lalu. Semua ini adalah salahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, seharusnya ia juga bisa segera pergi ke kompetisi dance Jongin dengan cepat sehabis membopong Junmyeon ke kamarnya—tapi, ia pikir itu tidak sopan. Karena itulah, Kyungsoo menunggui Junmyeon hingga kondisi pemuda itu lebih baik.

Tapi, Jongin salah paham.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengganti baju. Baru saja ia ingin melepaskan atasannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Jongin masuk tanpa permisi.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berseru—secepatnya menurunkan bajunya, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk dahulu?!"

Jongin hanya terdiam, ia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Remaja itu berhenti.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Kau memilihku, atau Junmyeon-hyeong?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kyungsoo terdiam sambil membatin aneh.

"Jawab," Jongin bicara lagi, "Kau lebih memilihku yang seperti ini atau Junmyeon-hyeong yang sedang sakit?"

"...Junmyeon-hyeong..."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lebih dalam, "Apa?"

"A-aku akan memilih Junmyeon-hyeong. Dia—dia lebih meembutuhkan perhatian dengan keadaannya sekarang.."

Kyungsoo menunggu respon Jongin. Namun, secara tiba-tiba, remaja itu menangkup kasar wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo kaget—hanya bisa menutup erat-erat matanya saat Jongin mulai melumati bibir bawahnya dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring di ranjang. Kyungsoo kewalahan. Pergerakan bibir Jongin terlalu menuntut dan Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan nafasnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong kuat-kuat bahu Jongin sementara remaja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terdalam yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya penuh penekanan, "Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih menyukaiku dibanding kakakku."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia sedikit takut. Bahkan sampai Jongin menarik diri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk duduk kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang basah—tapi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa panas disana.

"Apa... yang sudah kulakukan?"

Jongin—

—menyukainya.

* * *

.

.

-to be continued-

* * *

.

.

A/N: minta maaf kalau alurnya terkesan begitu cepat, saya sempet kehilangan feel untuk fanfic ini. Fanfic ini tidak akan ada banyak konflik. Mungkin di chapter 5 atau sampai 7 akan tamat.

Dan yah, ini cinta segitiga, karena itulah ada delta di judulnya. Dan tidak ada yang dijodohkan disini, jadi nanti murni persaingan. /nyengir/

Big thanks for; **leny, immafujoshi, soo Baby, BangDYNAMITE, WulannS, AnieJOYERS, Lalala Kkamjong, Kim Hyunshi, OhSooYeol, 12Wolf, I was a Dreamer, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, rebeccakiney81, KS-shipperaddict, kyeoptafadila**, dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa membalas review satu per satu. Benar-benar makasih atas review kalian -/\-

Juga makasih untuk yang follow atau fave atau yang baca. Yang belum review, saya pingin deh ngucap makasih dengan nama kalian tapi karena gak tau namanya ya makasih aja ya ._.

Last...

* * *

**Mind To RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4: Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin

"Jongin sudah pergi semalam, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap Nyonya Kim, "U-umma serius?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecut, "Umma tidak mungkin berbohong. Semalam suamiku marah sekali, hingga mengusir Jongin." Wanita paruh baya itu membenarkan letak tasnya dengan mata berkaca, "Maaf, kau baru saja tinggal disini, tapi, keadaan keluarga kami malah kacau. Maafkan kami, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Umma. Semua ini 'kan bukan rencana kita, dan kita tidak bisa mencegah sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan."

Nyatanya, meski Kyungsoo mengatakannya pada Nyonya Kim, sejujurnya pernyaataan itu lebih ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sebentar ketika mengingat bagaimana kerasnya Jongin mendorong tubuh Junmyeon yang sedang demam hingga Junmyeon terjatuh dari lantai dua kamarnya dengan punggung membentur keras vas yang hancur karena tertimpa tubuh Junmyeon sendiri.

"—Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo agak kaget saat Nyonya Kim menegur sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas lega, "Baiklah, aku ingin mengunjungi Junmyeon terlebih dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Umma, bagaimana keadaan terakhir Junmyeon-hyeong?"

Nyonya Kim terdiam, tersenyum dengan sedih, "Entahlah, Kyungsoo." Sebelum memanggil Kris untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit tempat Junmyeon dirawat.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Nyonya Kim yang menghilang di balik pintu rumah mewah itu.

_Maafkan aku, Umma. Sebenarnya, semua sumber masalah ini adalah aku_...—Kyungsoo membatin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Delta © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, etc**

**Rating: disini T**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! OOC! Kaisoo slight!junkyung pair! Beware of typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendongak saat mejanya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia menatap Yura dan teman-teman gadisnya sudah ada di depannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kami dengar, Suho-oppa masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari lantai dua. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu kalau ini pasti juga akan jadi perbincangan di sekolah—terutama di kalangan fans Junmyeon. Dan ia sebagai orang yang dekat dengan keluarga Kim pasti akan jadi sumber untuk meraup keterangan.

"Kemarin Junmyeon-hyeong sakit, ketika ia ingin menuruni tangga sendirian, keseimbangannya tidak terlalu baik, lalu dia terjatuh ke lantai bawah." Ujar Kyungsoo—sedikit berbohong.

Yura dan teman-temannya terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, tapi, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Begitu gadis-gadis itu pergi, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Kyungsoo mendengus mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia tidak cukup hanya melupakan kejadian itu. Ini semua salahnya—karena ia.

Tapi, Kyungsoo juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Kim bersaudara itu malah meributkan dirinya? Ia hanya anak angkat keluarga yang bahkan belum genap dua minggu bergabung di rumah mewah itu. Atau—

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih menyukaiku dibanding kakakku.'_

—Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ah, apakah Jongin cemburu pada kakaknya—pada Junmyeon? Bisa-bisanya remaja seperti Jongin menyukainya, Kyungsoo pikir mungkin perasaan Jongin tidak perlu ia pikirkan karena mungkin saja remaja itu tidak benar-benar serius terhadapnya. Cinta yang datang begitu cepat juga akan hilang begitu cepat—begitu kata Luhan—teman terdekat Kyungsoo sewaktu SMP.

Tapi, kemarin Jongin menciumnya—di bibir.

Apa ciuman yang membuat Kyungsoo linglung semalaman itu juga tidak serius?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo hampir memekik kesenangan hari begitu ia mendapati Junmyeon di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kim dengan kursi roda—di sebelah Junmyeon berdiri Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim dengan raut wajah lega—serta para pelayan dan pekerja-pekerja lain di rumah itu yang kelihatannya memang sengaja berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuan Muda mereka dari rumah sakit. Kyungsoo memasuki rumah dengan berlari kecil diikuti Kris dibelakangnya. Junmyeon tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Halo, Soo." Sapa Junmyeon, "Kau baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum, "Ne, bagaimana kabarmmu, hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo—setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Nyonya dan Tuan Kim.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Aku sudah lebih baik, kau lihat kan sekarang?" tertawa pelan.

Nyonya Kim menyela kemudian, "Kyungsoo, segeralah ganti baju lalu ikutlah makan bersama. Kita akan merayakan kedatangan Junmyeon hari ini."

"Ne!" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Nyonya Kim mendorong pelan kursi roda Junmyeon ke ruang makan saat putra sulungnya itu bertanya, "Umma, dimana Jongin?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, Junmyeon belum mengetahui perihal perginya Jongin dari rumah sehingga ia hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu dan menjawab setahunya.

"Mungkin, dia akan datang nanti."

Tapi, nyatanya Jongin tidak datang meski Nyonya Kim sudah menelepon untuk memintanya pulang, sudah juga meyuruh Kris untuk menjemput—tapi, Jongin tidak mau pulang—dan Kris maupun Nyonya Kim tahu tipikal Jongin yang keras kepala, yang apabila sudah berkata tidak maka akan tetap tidak sampai nanti.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya." Kris berucap dengan wajah menyesal karena tidak berhasil membawa Tuan Mudanya—Jongin—pulang.

Nyonya Kim hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil—namun, tetap terlihat tulus—pada Kris. "Tidak apa-apa. Kris. Aku mengerti seperti apa Jongin itu. Dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya—keras kepala." Nyonya Kim sedikit tertawa. "Mungkin aku akan memberitahu Junmyeon tentang Jongin nanti. Dokter bilang, mental Junmyeon masih sedikit kacau karena ada benturan keras yang mengenai tengkorak belakangnya. Sepertinya itu sedikit berpengaruh pada otaknya."

Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti—masih berdiri di depan Nyonya Kim yang tengah berada di balkon depan sekarang.

"Kris.. kupikir, Junmyeon dan Jongin bertengkar pasti karena ada sesuatu." Ujar Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya—mendengar lagi Nyonya Kim berbicara, "Aku sudah bicara tentang hal ini dengan suamiku. Tapi, ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Jongin yang salah—Jongin yang seenaknya mendorong Junmyeon hingga terjatuh dan... lumpuh seperti ini."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, "Saya turut bersedih mendengarnya, Nyonya."

Nyonya Kim terdiam, pandangannya menerawang—lalu ia tersenyum, "Awalnya aku agak khawatir dengan kondisi mental Junmyeon yang sedikit kacau sekarang—aku ingat bagaimana ia mengamuk di rumah sakit saat dokter mengatakan kondisinya tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk kembali bersekolah, padahal ini tahun ketiganya. Paramedis memang kejam, ya?" Nyonya Kim tertawa, "Tapi, setelah melihat betapa senangnya Junmyeon dengan adanya Kyungsoo di rumah, kupikir, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Kyungsoo memang manis sekali—seperti adik perempuan saja."

"Ya, itu juga salah satu keinginan Junmyeon sejak kecil—memiliki adik perempuan yang manis. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya dengan keadaanku saat itu—aku keguguran ketika mengandung adiknya, aku mengalami pendarahan hebat dan rahimku diangkat. Karena itulah, ketika suamiku membawa Jongin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya—aku sangat menyayanginya."

Eh? Kris melebarkan matanya—agak terkejut. Membawa Jongin? Kenapa Nyonya Kim harus membencinya? Bukannya Jongin adalah putra kandung keluarga Kim?

Nyonya Kim menoleh kearah Kris, "Ah, maaf, Kris. Aku jadi bicara hal yang tidak perlu."

Kris menggeleng, "Anda bisa melanjutkan cerita Anda, Nyonya—"

—_Karena sejujurnya aku jadi ingin tahu_, Kris membatin.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Meski bukan adik perempuan yang manis, Junmyeon sangat senang waktu itu. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Jongin—meskipun Jongin adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan suamiku. Aku sangat membenci perempuan yang merayu suamiku—bahkan sampai mengandung anaknya, tapi... setiap melihat wajah Jongin, aku selalu terbayang sosok anak kecil yang sebenarnya telah dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya... aku tidak bisa membencinya, meskipun terkadang hatiku sakit melihatnya tumbuh—tapi, aku merasakan lebih banyak bahagia setiap mendengarnya memanggilku 'Umma'." Nyonya Kim bergumam sesaat sebelum kembali bicara, "Aku pun sadar, mungkin Tuhan memang memberikan Jongin padaku dengan cara yang lain karena pelacur yang ditiduri suamiku itu memang tidak pantas menjadi ibu Jongin."

Mata Kris melebar. Selama empat tahun—terhitung sejak ia bekerja di rumah keluarga Kim—Kris tidak pernah mendengar cerita ini, bahkan Bibi Yang—juru masak keluarga yang sudah dua puluh tahun bekerja—tidak pernah mengungkit ini. Dan sekarang, Nyonya Kim menceritakan padanya secara gamblang.

—Kris mengerti, Nyonya Kim mungkin sudah benar-benar tertekan.

"Tapi, dari kecil, Junmyeon dan Jongin memang berbeda. Junmyeon anak yang sangat penurut, manis dan sedikit manja. Sementara Jongin lebih dingin, tidak banyak bicara, dan keras kepala. Tapi, aku mengerti. Jongin mengalami posisi yang sangat sulit sejak ia kecil—ia sering dianggap sebagai aib dalam lingkungan keluarga besar kami, karena itulah ia hanya diam karena ia tidak diperbolehkan berbicara. Meskipun aku marah, tapi, suamiku tidak pernah peduli. Aku hanyalah menantu dalam keluarga Kim, aku tidak bisa membela Jongin sedikitpun." Nyonya Kim tersenyum miris.

"Ketika aku keguguran, aku juga diperlakukan tidak terlalu baik oleh keluarga suamiku—dan hal itu membuatku sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin kecil diperlakukan jauh lebih parah. Ketika Jongin menangis saat ada pertemuan keluarga besar, atau ketika mertuaku berkunjung, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya sambil ikut menangis." Ujar Nyonya Kim. Mengusap air matanya yang sedikit keluar—sementara Kris masih berdiri sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat jelas mengenai apa saja yang sudah ia dengarkan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Tapi, Kris.." Nyonya Kim melirik Kris, "Tolong jangan katakan tentang apa saja yang sudah aku katakan. Suamiku akan sangat membencinya kalau tahu aku sudah bicara seperti tadi."

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung, "Tenang saja, Nyonya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jongin melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur sesudah mengecek belasan panggilan tak terjawab dan puluhan pesan singkat dari ibunya. Remaja itu menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur—sempat menindih ponselnya, dan Jongin merasakan ponsel itu bergetar sekali lagi. Malas-malasan, Jongin membukanya dan menemukan itu adalah pesan ibunya—lagi.

'_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai terlambat makan. Umma mencintaimu...'_

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengetik balasan untuk ibunya dengan cepat—hanya tidak sadar bahwa ada sedikit air di ujung matanya—yang membuat matanya sedikit perih.

'_ne, Jongin-do saranghae, Umma...'_

Jongin mendesah lelah, berguling ke kiri dan menemukan jendela kaca apartemennya yang belum ditutupi tirai. Menerawang dan mengira-ngira keadaan rumah sekarang—dan Kyungsoo juga kakaknya.

Jongin sudah tahu bahwa Junmyeon sudah pulang—ia turut bergembira karena kondisi kakaknya yang sudah jauh lebih baik dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini—tapi, ia semakin tidak ingin kembali ke rumah.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nyonya Kim—Ummanya..

"Ck, kenapa ada wanita sebaik beliau..." Jongin berbisik dan memejamkan matanya—membayangkan sosok Nyonya Kim yang cantik dan begitu lembut, penuh wibawa, "...seandainya aku benar-benar adalah dilahirkan olehnya..."

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya saudaranya—seandainya saja Junmyeon tahu, sejak kecil Jongin begitu mengaguminya. Hanya saja, Jongin selalu merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan sang kakak. Ia iri—itu memang benar. Junmyeon selalu disayangi ayahnya, Junmyeon yang selalu dibanggakan dengan sifat sopannya, Junmyeon yang selalu dipuji karena kecerdasannya, Junmyeon yang—

Huh, Jongin mendengus—memaksa pikirannya berhenti berputar tentang Junmyeon. Semakin ia berpikir begitu ia akan semakin iri nantinya.

Apalagi sekarang Junmyeon akan lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo...

Jongin sontak langsung terduduk, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Jongin memikirkan pemuda yang satu itu—bagaimanapun, sebaiknya tidak boleh ada yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya—kejadian dimana ia mendorong Junmyeon hingga terjatuh dari lantai dua. Kalau tidak, Kyungsoo pasti akan dianggap sebagai sumber masalah.

Seharusnya, Junmyeon bisa melindungi posisi Kyungsoo kalau kakaknya itu punya rasa ketertarikan dengan Kyungsoo.

Yang benar saja! Jongin mengerang, ia seperti menyerahkan Kyungsoo saja.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih menyukaiku dibanding kakakku.'_

Ugh, padahal ia sudah bicara seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menyerah—ah, tidak.

Ia tidak mau mengalah.

Junmyeon selalu mendapatkan hal-hal yang ia inginkan dari kecil—yang bahkan Jongin dipandang jijik untuk mendapatkannya. Junmyeon memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya, memiliki kekuasaan, memiliki kebebasan sebagai satu-satunya putra yang diakui keluarga Kim.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Setidaknya, untuk kali ini ia ingin egois untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jongin tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku, Junmyeon-hyeong.." bisiknya pelan.

"Kali ini aku tidak mau mengalah.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon yang tengah memakan makan malamnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa Junmyeon malah menyuruhnya untuk menemani makan malam pemuda itu—padahal ada Nyonya Kim kan? Tapi, Junmyeon malah memintanya menemani—bahkan meminta Kyungsoo menyuapinya beberapa kali.

"Hyeong.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menunggu respon Junmyeon atas panggilannya.

Junmyeon akhirnya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apa hyeong tahu masalah Jongin?"

Sudut bibir Junmyeon berkedut tidak nyaman saat mendengar nama adiknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke mangkuk yang masih berisi separuh makan malamnya—bubur, dan memakannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu sampai Junmyeon menelan buburnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya Junmyeon, "Kupikir Jongin bahkan tidak merasa salah sedikitpun."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo menyanggah, "Apa hyeong ada melihat Jongin selama dirumah hari ini?"

"Aku tidak memperhatikan..." Junmyeon menunduk. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dimana adiknya, dan itu juga membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. "Kyungsoo, aku merasa pusing, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri ketika Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu, hyeong."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali, kini ia yang mendorong kursi roda Junmyeon menuju kamarnya di lantai dua—Kyungsoo yakin Junmyeon tidak bisa menaiki tangga dengan kondisi seperti ini, setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa membantu untuk mendorongnya di tangga.

Tidak menyadari Nyonya Kim yang memperhatikan sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Junmyeon di kamarnya setelah selesai mengantarkan pemuda itu, tapi, begitu sampai di bawah tangga, Kyungsoo melihat sosok Nyonya Kim yang menunggu di dekat tangga.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sesaat. Raut wajah Nyonya Kim yang begitu serius membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Kim sampai bertanya mengenai masalah antara Junmyeon dan Jongin waktu itu? Sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar nanti.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, apa kau mau memenuhinya?" tanya Nyonya Kim penuh harap, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo begitu erat—jelas Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak apabila keinginan Nyonya Kim agar ia memenuhi permintaan itu terlampau besar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ne, Umma."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, "Umma ingin meminta tolong apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku melihat Junmyeon begitu gembira dengan adanya keberadaanmu. Ketahuilah, Kyungsoo, mental Junmyeon sekarang tidak sestabil dulu. Tengkorak belakangnya terbentur sangat keras dan sedikit mengganggu kerja syarafnya, kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti tadi—karena itulah, aku ingin kau terus menemani Junmyeon dan menyemangatinya. Ketika di rumah sakit, ia merasa begitu terpukul karena kelumpuhannya dan dokter yang memvonisnya tidak akan sanggup untuk bersekolah lagi." Nyonya Kim berkata dengan suara serak, "Aku ingin kau selalu berdiri di sisi Junmyeon agar ia tidak merasa terpuruk karena kondisinya sekarang."

Mulut Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka, separah itukah? Seperah itukah kondisi Junmyeon?

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Kau mau menyanggupinya?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berpikir—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Junmyeon sedikit banyak juga merupakan kesalahannya, selain itu, keluarga Kim sudah terlalu baik padanya selama ini—terutama Nyonya Kim.

Setidaknya harus ada yang ia lakukan untuk menebus sedikit kesalahannya—dan mungkin salah satunya dengan menyanggupi permintaan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Junmyeon-hyeong mulai sekarang, Umma..."

Nyonya Kim menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang begitu berbinar, langsung saja memeluk pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Terima kasih, terima kasih, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun.

Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang kepada Jongin, dan mengingat nama Jongin entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin menarik kembali kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya—ia merasa menyesal.

"_A-aku akan memilih Junmyeon-hyeong. Dia—dia lebih membutuhkan perhatian dengan keadaannya sekarang.."_

Padahal ia sudah berbicara begitu kepada Jongin, dan harusnya ia memang benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan. Lalu, kenapa Kyungsoo merasa berat?

Dan kenapa harus pikiran mengenai Jongin yang membuatnya merasa berat?

* * *

**.**

**.**

-to be continued-

* * *

**.**

**.**

Big thanks to: **kaihunyeol, ChangChang, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, yoo ara, WulannS, leny, Lalala Kkamjong, immafujoshi, KaiSa, soo baby, rrrr44, KS-shipperaddict, baekhyunniewife, zoldyk, kaisooshipper, rebeccakiney81, gisnadasilva**

Maaf untuk update yang lama, hampir satu bulan saya enggak update. Yah, soalnya saya write-in-progress sih. Enggak bisa ngetik tiap hari juga, soalnya kadang saya lebih suka makai waktu senggang untuk tidur atau santai-santai (oke, jangan ditiru) -w-

Dan mengenai fanfic ini, iya, ini terinspirasi dari komik tapi dengan beberapa perubahan, di prolog saya udah kasih tau dong, hoho /plak/, dan disini juga udah tau kan bagaimana kim bersaudara itu sebenarnya, sebenarnya saya nyesek pas ngetik bagian nyonya kim ngomong tentang jongin sama kris—entah kenapa. Lalu, ada yang nanya kenapa nyonya kim senyum miris di chap 1, beliau senyum miris mikir jongin sama junmyeon sebenarnya, ihik, maaf kalau enggak bisa dimengerti ya T.T lalu, ah, agak syusah saya nulis hyung, udah kebiasaan pake hyeong karena kuping saya denger 'hyung' itu dilafalin 'hyeong' –mianhae –w-

Dan satu lagi, yang mau manggil nama saya, panggil saja Yu. uname saya enggak memungkinkan digunakan sebagai panggilan soalnya ._.v saya 96liners tapi udah 17 dong(?) silahkan yang mau panggil kak, dek, atau yang seumuran panggil cuy, bro, sis saya nerima segala jenis panggilan, asal bukan panggilan hewan saja -_-v

Doh, maaf, A/N jadi kepanjangan gini, penutup saya masih sama tapinya—

* * *

—**Mind to RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5: Saudara

Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu menimpa keluarga Kim. Keadaan rumah sudah mulai pulih dan Jongin sudah beberapa kali pulang ke rumah atas permintaan ibunya—seperti yang pagi ini ia lakukan.

"Anda sudah pulang, Tuan..." para pelayan membungkuk ketika sosok Jongin memasuki rumah keluarga Kim.

"Hm." Pemuda berusia delapan belas itu hanya bergumam tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah para pelayan yang menyambutnya—membuat para pelayan memasang wajah malas. Tapi, begitu Jongin jauh melewati kumpulan pelayan gadis itu mereka langsung berkerumun membicarakan Tuan termuda mereka itu.

"Kyaa, apa ku bilang! Dia makin keren kan?!"

"Sifat dinginnya dari dulu memang menyebalkan, tapi, sekarang sifat itu yang jadi daya tariknya.."

"Badannya tinggi, posturnya juga bagus!"

"Aku jarang melihatnya saat beberapa kali pulang sebelumnya, beruntungnya kau Soojungie, ditempatkan sebagai pelayan penyambut—meski pekerjaan itu membosankan."

"Tapi, tumben sekali ya Tuan Jongin pulang saat pagi seperti ini."

Jongin sebenarnya masih bisa mendengar dengungan pembicaraan tentang dirinya dari para pelayan muda itu, tapi ia tidak peduli—kendati ujung bibirnya berkedut geli mendengar pembicaraan tentangnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Delta © Thousand Spring**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, etc**

**Rating: disini semi M**

**Warning: boyslove! AU! OOC! Kaisoo slight!junkyung pair! Beware of typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin langsung menuju ruang makan dan menemui sosok Nyonya Kim yang tengah memakan roti isi seorang diri. Iseng saja, Jongin memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan mencium pipi wanita itu sekilas, "Selamat pagi, Umma."

Nyonya Kim awalnya kaget, tapi begitu mendengar suara Jongin, wanita itu tertawa, "Astaga, kau mengagetkan Umma, Jongin."

Jongin menyengir, pemuda itu memutari meja dan duduk di hadapan ibunya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan mengambil dua potong roti, "Selai kacang, Jongin?"

"Umma sudah tahu kan?" pemuda itu tertawa, dan Nyonya Kim mengoleskan selai kacang ke potongan roti yang ia ambil untuk Jongin.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang saat pagi. Berniat langsung ke sekolah?" tanya Nyonya Kim, melirik seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Jongin—sementara pemuda itu mengangguk.

Jongin menghabiskan potongan roti yang diberikan Nyonya Kim dengan cepat, "Aku ke atas dulu, Umma. Aku mau melihat Junmyeon-hyeong."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Jongin bergegas ke lantai atas—sebenarnya niat aslinya bukan ingin melihat Junmyeon saja. ia juga ingin melihat Kyungsoo.

"Hyeong, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah. Kumohon lepaskan, aku bisa terlambat nanti..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecek ke dalam kamar Junmyeon dan menemukan kakaknya itu memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo dari kursi rodanya—tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Aku juga mohon padamu Kyungsoo, tetaplah di rumah hari ini untuk menemaniku.."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, ia ingin bicara lagi saat Jongin datang dan menyingkirkan tangan Junmyeon dari pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan dia, hyeong. Dia sudah sering membolos karenamu, harusnya kau memikirkan pendidikannya." Jongin berucap dingin, menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat hingga pemuda itu sedikit mundur dan membentur pelan pundak Jongin.

Junmyeon menyeringai, "Jongin..."

Jongin tidak lagi menggubris kondisi kakaknya, ia menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan menuntunnya cepat ke lantai bawah.

"Hari ini berangkat saja bersamaku." Jongin berucap dengan nada yang tidak bisa disanggah. Kyungsoo tidak bicara apapun sampai Jongin bertanya, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram ujung tas sekolahnya. Jongin menatapnya datar, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Membeli makanan di jalan saja, kau bisa terlambat kalau makan sekarang." Jongin mencoba bicara lebih lembut—entah kenapa ia merasa Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengannya sekarang. Dalam beberapa pertemuan sebelumnya juga seperti ini, tapi, mungkin yang kali ini lebih tegang—karena ada Junmyeon diantara mereka tadi, dan Jongin yang juga terkesan seperti merebut Kyungsoo.

Cih, peduli apa? Batin Jongin—menyeringai.

Jongin menyerahkan helm pada Kyungsoo, "Pakai ini, aku tidak mungkin membawa mobil."

Kyungsoo menurut. Memakai helm dan—sedikit ragu—ikut menaiki motor sport Jongin. Begitu merasa Kyungsoo sudah siap, Jongin segera menancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah mereka. Yah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada di sekolah yang sama. Dua tahun lalu, setelah ujian kelulusan, Jongin memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo—dan karena sekolah itu juga adalah sekolah Junmyeon dahulu, Nyonya Kim menyuruh Jongin untuk bersekolah juga disana.

Tapi, berbeda angkatan tidak pernah membuat mereka bertemu di sekolah. Kalaupun bertemu, keduanya akan bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal—meskipun sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim.

Dan, yah, Jongin juga tidak pernah memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'hyeong' lagi sekarang.

Jongin berhenti sebentar di toko yang tidak jauh letaknya dari sekolah—ia yakin nanti Kyungsoo tidak akan sempat ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan. Jongin berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk menunggu sebentar sementara ia bergerak cepat untuk membeli beberapa roti dan milkshake—minuman yang disukai Kyungsoo.

Mereka sampai di sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari motor Jongin dan melepas helmnya, menoleh saat Jongin mencengkeram lengannya.

"Hei." Jongin berbisik, "Kau lupa makananmu, kalau guru belum masuk ke kelas, kau bisa memakannya."

Kyungsoo menerima kantong belanjaan Jongin, "Umm, Jongin, u-uangku tertinggal di rum—"

"Aku bukan pedagang, Kyungsoo. Aku memberikannya untukmu." Jongin menyahut datar, "Segera masuk kelas sebelum gurumu masuk."

"Jongin, terima kasih..." Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu—namun ia tulus. Berlari kecil menuju kelasnya lebih dulu—meninggalkan Jongin di tempat parkir kendaraan.

Jongin mendengus, mendekatkan helm yang tadi dipakai Kyungsoo ke wajahnya. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup pelan aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di bagian dalam helm itu.

"Ck, Kyungsoo," gumamnya, "Seandainya aku bisa benar-benar dekat denganmu, hingga bisa mencium aroma rambutmu seperti ini setiap hari."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Beruntung saja Guru Min belum datang—gosipnya guru perempuan itu tengah melakukan proses persalinan anak pertamanya sekarang, sehingga kemungkinan besar guru itu tidak akan hadir hari ini.

Kyungsoo membuka kantong belanja yang diberikan Jongin dan matanya berbinar begitu menemukan beberapa potong croissant dan satu kotak milkshake.

"Dia masih ingat tidak ya kalau aku suka milkshake?" gumam Kyungsoo, menggigit rotinya.

Pikirannya jadi melayang menuju kejadian pagi tadi—saat Jongin melepaskannya dari Junmyeon. Ketegangannya sangat mirip seperti dua tahun lalu—membuat Kyungsoo lemas berdiri diantara dua saudara tersebut. Tapi, kali ini Jongin sudah menolongnya untuk pergi ke sekolah—bahkan mengantarnya.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun ke sekolah hari ini. Menepuk dahi, lalu, bagaimana caranya ia pulang nanti?

Apa harus ikut Jongin lagi? Kyungsoo tidak mau sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau begini apa boleh buat. Meminjam uang pada temannya juga tidak memungkinkan kan?

Untung saja Jongin membelikannya makanan pagi ini, Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, baiklah, tahan saja rasa malumu yang berlebihan itu, Kyungsoo. Tahan.

Ini sudah saatnya pulang sekolah, tapi, Kyungsoo tidak juga menemukan sosok Jongin di sekolah. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo ingin minta jemput oleh Kris—tapi, rupanya pemuda pirang itu tengah mengantarkan Tuan Kim untuk pertemuan di kantor dengan koleganya.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain kembali ikut dengan Jongin.

Dan karena Jongin tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di tempat parkir kendaraan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk mencari Jongin ke kelasnya—seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan, bertanya pada seorang adik kelas perempuan yang kebetulan lewat—semoga saja ia melihat Jongin.

"Maaf mengganggu," Kyungsoo sopan menyapa gadis itu yang tengah bicara dengan temannya. Kedua gadis itu menoleh, "Apa kalian ada melihat Jongin?"

"Jongin?" salah satu dari mereka menggumam, "Kim Jongin maksud sunbae?"

"Ya. Jongin yang itu..." entah kenapa Kyungsoo mulai merasakan malu yang sejak tadi berusaha ia buang.

"Tadi kami lihat, selepas bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung ke studio seni. Mungkin dia sedang menari di sana." Kali ini gadis yang satunya yang menyahut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang atas jawaban kedua adik kelasnya, "Terima kasih banyak."

Kyungsoo segera menuju studio seni sekolah, letaknya dekat saja dari koridor tempat ia bertanya pada dua gadis tadi. Sesampai di depan ruangan itu, Kyungsoo meneguk ludah. Oh ayolah, cuma kali ini Kyungsoo, cuma kali ini.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu studio dan masuk ke dalam. Pemuda mungil itu agaknya terperangah saat melihat Jongin menari dengan gerakan yang lembut—namun tegas. Alunan musik jazz yang menjadi pengiring juga semakin membuat larut saja. Kyungsoo sebentar lagi hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya saat Jongin melompat dan membuat gerakan memutar. Begitu lagunya berakhir, Kyungsoo mengatupkan rahangnya dan kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya mendatangi Jongin ke studio seni.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil pelan, "Boleh aku ikut bersamamu untuk pulang?"

Jongin tidak sepenuhnya kaget saat Kyungsoo bersuara—karena sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah menyadari adanya Kyungsoo sejak pemuda mungil itu masuk ke studio seni.

Jongin duduk, meluruskan kakinya, "Boleh saja. Tapi, aku mau istirahat dulu. Aku tidak mau kakiku kram."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memilih duduk di sebelah Jongin yang tengah menyeka keringatnya—tapi, sepertinya Jongin terlalu banyak berkeringat. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya dan menyeka keringat Jongin.

Jongin diam saat Kyungsoo menyeka dahinya, rahang, sampai lehernya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat, tidak disangka saja Kyungsoo juga balas menatap Jongin saat itu dan tersenyum lebar.

Tsk, entah kenapa Jongin merasa sakit. Selama dua tahun terakhir, baru pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti ini terhadapnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Jongin bertanya, apakah Kyungsoo tidak pernah tersenyum tulus lagi selama dua tahun ini? Atau mungkin akhir-akhir ini saja. Bahkan, Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak tersenyum paksa pada Junmyeon—asal Jongin tahu saja.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin mendekap tubuhnya dengan lembut dan erat, yang lebih muda menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyungsoo dan mencium leher Kyungsoo sekilas.

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo terbata, sapu tangan yang ia pegang terjatuh saat Jongin mempererat pelukannya.

Jongin tidak bicara apapun. Pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo begitu lekat sekali lagi sebelum dengan perlahan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Itu hanya sebuah kecupan kecil—yang kemudian diiringi dengan kecupan kecil yang lain, satu kecupan kecil lagi, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh. Pemuda mungil itu balas mengecup bibir Jongin saat kecupan dari Jongin berhenti. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin melepas kecupannya, Jongin menghisap pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut mencengkeram bahu Jongin agak kuat, tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun bagi Jongin. Jongin mulai melumat pelan—berusaha lembut sampai Kyungsoo luluh kembali dan membalas lumatan pelan Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi, namun terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Jongin hingga ia memejamkan matanya erat. Jongin menyeringai, sambil melumat, lidahnya mulai berani menekan-nekan celah bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat lagi lebih intens. Telapak Jongin menahan pinggang Kyungsoo agar tubuh mereka tidak saling berjauhan. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak sadar bahwa pergerakan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dan menggeliat sambil bergumam kecil dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh.."

Oh, Jongin kali ini merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkeram bahunya beralih menjadi memeluk lehernya. Celah bibir Kyungsoo terbuka, dan Jongin sudah pasti tidak menyia-nyiakan ini—melarikan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo—yang demi apapun—terasa manis ketika dikecap oleh indera perasa Jongin.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Lidah saling terpaut—memagut satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sesekali mendesah dalam ciuman itu ketika pergerakan bibir Jongin terlalu mendesak—bahkan terkadang seperti ingin merobek bibirnya. Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa Jongin telah mengelus punggungnya beberapa kali dan mulai membaringkannya di lantai studio. Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin dengan keras saat nafasnya semakin menipis. Jongin mengerti, pemuda itu menarik ciumannya saat lidahnya masih bertautan dengan Kyungsoo—membuat belitan kedua lidah itu terlihat begitu Jongin menarik bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas, menarik kedua tangannya dari leher Jongin untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi, Jongin menahannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang dalam—seolah menelanjangi.

Selanjutnya, Jongin mengecup sisi kanan leher Kyungsoo. Menjilat hingga ke pangkal, kembali ke atas. Satu kali lagi jilatan ke pangkal, dan Jongin menghisap kuat disana.

"J-Jongin... i-ini menggelikan.." Kyungsoo melepaskan desahan kecil di akhir ucapannya.

"Aku harap kau belum melupakan perkataanku waktu itu, Kyungsoo." Bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo, "Perasaanku sampai saat ini belum berubah padamu, aku sampai saat ini masih menunggu jawabanmu.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sementara Jongin menarik diri dari atas Kyungsoo dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya di studio. Kyungsoo perlahan duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo untuk membantu pemuda yang lebih mungil berdiri.

"Ayo pulang. Umma pasti khawatir kalau kita pulang terlambat."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim merasa seperti de javu saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang terlambat saat hujan seperti ini. Jongin masuk lebih dulu tanpa memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggigil di belakangnya. Nyonya Kim menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberikan handuk yang sudah disiapkannya untuk menyambut dua pemuda itu pulang.

"Terima kasih, Umma." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya—yang merupakan bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang sensitif terhadap suhu dingin.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Apa kau ada bertengkar dengan Jongin?"

"H-ha?! Ah, um.. ti-tidak.." Kyungsoo agaknya terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Nyonya Kim. Tapi, sudah pasti perkataannya yang terbata itu tidak akan berhasil mengurangi kecurigaan Nyonya Kim—meski nyatanya ia tidak berkata bohong. Ia memang tidak bertengkar dengan Jongin—atau mungkin itu hanya anggapan dari Kyungsoo saja.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum, "Kalau ada masalah dengan Jongin, selesaikan baik-baik, Kyungsoo. Dia tidak suka ketidakpastian, jadi, meski suka atau tidak, kau lebih baik mengatakannya." Nyonya Kim bicara dengan tenang. "Sekarang cepat mandi, aku sudah menyuruh Sunyoung untuk menyiapkan air hangat tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. Memikirkan perkataan Nyonya Kim.

'_Jongin tidak suka ketidakpastian...'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengantarkan makan malam Junmyeon—karena para pelayan, bahkan Nyonya Kim, tidak bisa membujuk Tuan Muda mereka yang satu itu untuk makan. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo lah yang tetap mengurusi Junmyeon.

Sebelumnya, sudah ada beberapa perawat yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Junmyeon. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahan dengan makian Junmyeon tiap hari, juga saat Junmyeon menjelek-jelekkan mereka dan membandingkannya dengan Kyungsoo—yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa repot. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menuruti keinginan Junmyeon.

"Hyeong.." Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Junmyeon, "Aku membawakan makan malammu."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Junmyeon tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan kaki tertutup selimut. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap balik ke arahnya, "Katanya hyeong belum makan kan? Makanlah hyeong, biar kau cepat sembuh."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Aku tidak akan bisa sembuh, Kyungsoo.." ujarnya, "Dokter bilang, mungkin aku akan lumpuh permanen."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menarik kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Junmyeon untuk leebih mendekat dan duduk diatasnya, "Dokter hanya bilang mungkin. Berarti masih ada kemungkinan lain untuk keseembuhanmu, hyeong. Jangan kalah hanya dengan vonis dokter." Kyungsoo berujar. Menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang bertekstur sedikit kasar—Junmyeon tidak suka bubur yang lembut karena itu membuatnya tidak jauh beda dengan bayi yang tidak bisaa melakukan apapun.

"Dokter bukan Tuhan, hyeong.." Kyungsoo bicara lagi. "Dia hanya memprediksi, dia tidak menentukan."

"Kalau prediksi itulah yang merupakan kebenaran, bagaimana menurutmu?" Junmyeon menembak balik sehabis menelan makanannya.

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa-apa lagi.

Junmyeon menelengkan kepalanya, saat itu ia menangkap bekas ungu kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo. Kissmark.

Entah mengapa melihatnya membuat emosi Junmyeon sedikit naik—tapi, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, "Kyungsoo, kenapa lehermu merah?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terkejut, disentuhnya lehernya, "Bagian mana, hyeong?"

"Pangkal leher, sebelah kanan." Junmyeon menyahut dengan suara serak menahan emosi. Syukurnya, tidak disadari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh di bagian yang disebutkan Junmyeon, mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi sampai membuat lehernya merah. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin sudah membuat lehernya memerah seperti sekarang.

Saat berciuman dengan Jongin di studio seni sekolah, pemuda yang lebih muda itu sempat menghisap kuat-kuat pangkal lehernya—dan sedikit menggigitnya. Mungkin saja hal itulah yang membuat pangkal lehernya memerah seperti ini.

"Siapa yang menyentuhmu?" Junmyeon langsung bertanya dan pertanyaan itu langsung menembak Kyungsoo dengan telak.

"Um, a-anu.."

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon membentak, menampik kasar tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegangi mangkuk berisi makanannya—membuat mangkuk kaca itu pecah di lantai dengan isinya yang sudah berserakan. Berantakan.

Kyungsoo masih kaget. Semua begitu cepat. Menghadapi Junmyeon yang tengah marah adalah hal yang sangat dihindari penghuni rumah, dan Kyungsoo yang dikenal tidak pernah membuat Junmyeon marah selama ini nyatanya tengah berhadapan dengan situasi yang paling dihindari tersebut.

"Hyeong..."

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan padaku!" mata Junmyeon memicing, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan lagi. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kemarahan Junmyeon begitu menakutkan. Pemuda mungil itu hanya mampu mematung dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo... tolong keluar."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Ada Jongin disana, bersandar di bingkai pintu kamar Junmyeon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih.

"Biar aku yang mengurusi Junmyeon-hyeong sekarang. Sooyoung-nuna sudah memanggilmu, katanya parfait yang kau minta sudah jadi." Jongin berujar tenang, melirik Junmyeon yang menatapnya tajam dengan senyum yang terkesan remeh. Kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sooyoung-nuna sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Jongin mendesis kesal, menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi keluar dengan isyarat dagunya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum berlari keluar kamar Junmyeon.

Brak!

Junmyeon menggebrak nakas di sebelahnya, "Munafik kau, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum tipis—terlihat biasa menghadapi kemarahan kakaknya yang memang tidak dapat dikontrol sejak kecelakaan waktu itu. Membungkuk kearah Junmyeon agak lama.

"Mianhae, hyeong. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Tunggulah sebentar."

Jongin kembali lagi dengan seorang pelayan wanita Cina bernama Qian sambil membawa beberapa peralatan untuk membersihkan lantai. Pertama ia meraih serpihan kaca dari mangkuk yang pecah, mengakibatkan pekikan dari Qian; "Astaga, Tuan Jongin! Biar saya saja yang membersihkannya!"

Lantas, Jongin tidak menurut. Ia malah menyuruh Qian pergi setelah berterima kasih pada pelayan itu karena sudah mau membawakan peralatan untuk membersihkan lantai.

Junmyeon berdecih, "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya meraih pecahan kaca yang lebih kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik tebal, "Pemikiranku mungkin akan membuatmu tertawa..."

"...aku merindukanmu, hyeong."

Junmyeon juga terdiam sebentar. Menatap Jongin yang berjongkok membelakanginya karena masih membersihkan serpihan kaca mangkuk yang pecah.

"Masalah leher Kyungsoo itu, aku yang membuatnya begitu."

Junmyeon mendengus, "Sudah kuduga. Sial kau, Jongin. Kau benar-benar adik sialan."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Jongin menyahut datar, "Karena aku memang benar-benar sialan. Aku sudah membuat kakakku lumpuh, dan aku menyukai orang yang sama dengannya."

"Kau mengakuinya dengan baik, Jongin."

"Terima kasih, hyeong. Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi kesialan bagimu." Jongin berdiri ketika pecahan kaca terakhir yang ia masukkan berhasil melukai jarinya hingga darahnya menetes, "Seperti yang sudah kau lihat pada Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan mengalah padamu untuk mendapatkannya." Jongin menghisap ujung jarinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah sebelum kembali bicara, "Meski kau terluka sekalipun, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya."

"Kau ingin menggunakan cara curang?" Junmyeon menatap Jongin tajam dengan rahangnya yang sudah mengeras.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Karena siapa yang lebih cepat menerjemahkan peta, maka dialah yang akan mendapatkan harta karun yang diburu."

"Jongin!" Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Kau... kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan?! Umma, bahkan beliau lebih menyayangimu daripada aku! Aku... padahal aku ini putra yang sudah ia lahirkan sendiri... tapi, kau... kau hanya anak hasil perselingkuhan Appa!"

Jongin yang kali ini menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Hyeong.."

"Apa? Padahal kau adalah anak dari pelacur yang ditiduri Appa! Kau hanya anak dari wanita bayaran yang sudah menyakiti Umma-ku!" Junmyeon kembali mengucapkan hal yang membuat Jongin semakin menatap tajam.

"**Kau adalah anak haram keluarga ini!"**

"Kim Junmyeon!" Jongin berteriak, meninju rahang kakaknya dengan kuat. Nafas Jongin terengah ketika ia sekuat tenaga menahan pukulan yang kembali ingin ia layangkan pada Junmyeon.

Lengan Jongin melemas, ia menurunkan tangannya begitu melihat wajah Junmyeon yang sangat tegang—takut begitu kentara di wajah kakaknya.

Jongin menangis saat itu juga. Ia terisak di depan Junmyeon dengan air matanya yang sudah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi—menetes berulang kali ke lantai. Sementara Junmyeon terdiam melihat Jongin menangis seperti itu. Ia mengingat masa kecil ketika Jongin selalu menangis saat neneknya menyinggung masalah status anak haram yang melekat pada adiknya itu di keluarga Kim. Nyonya Kim memang sering menenangkan Jongin—tapi, sejujurnya Junmyeon yang lebih sering melakukannya. Jongin tidak suka keramaian saat ia menangis terlalu keras, ia akan menyendiri, dan hanya Junmyeon satu-satunya yang tahu dimana tempat persembunyian Jongin untuk menangis saat itu.

Jongin suka bersembunyi di rumah pohon yang dibuatkan Tuan Do—mendiang ayah Kyungsoo—di belakang pekarangan rumah mereka. Junmyeon biasanya akan menyusul tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, mengelus rambut adiknya dan memeluk Jongin dengan lembut.

"_Tidak apa-apa, ada hyeong disini. Jangan menangis, Jongin. Hyeong janji akan melindungimu..."_

Jongin masih menangis dihadapan Junmyeon. Sementara Junmyeon terdiam, tadi ia sempat mengatakan Jongin munafik.

Nyatanya ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya—malah ia membuat adiknya menangis sekarang.

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin dikasihani oleh keluarga ini... aku hanya ingin dicintai dengan tulus, bukan karena kasihan..." bisik Jongin lirih dibalik isakannya yang seperti bocah ingusan.

Mereka berbeda ibu. Tapi, Ayah mereka masih satu orang. Mereka adalah saudara kandung, dan Junmyeon kembali menyadari seberapa dalam ia tulus menyayangi Jongin sebagai adiknya.

Betapa ingin Junmyeon memeluk Jongin saat ini. Seperti saat mereka kecil. Seperti saat waktu sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan seperti ini.

"A-aku.." Jongin menahan dorongan sesak dari dadanya yang membuatnya mual, "..ini adalah terakhir kali aku pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi..."

Junmyeon terkejut, "J-Jongin..."

"Tapi, hyeong... aku—aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk Kyungsoo."

Junmyeon ingin sekali mencegah. Tapi, rasa dendam pada adiknya lebih mendominasi dibanding kesadarannya sebagai seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya saat ini. Junmyeon hanya terdiam memandangi siluet Jongin yang menuruni tangga setelah keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan begitu linglung.

Tapi, kalimat terakhir Jongin.

Tsk, Junmyeon juga tidak akan segan-segan sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin pulang malam ini juga, Umma."

Nyonya Kim akhirnya menyerah untuk mencegah Jongin pergi malam ini juga. Bahkan, ia berkata 'pulang'. Padahal, pulang adalah kembali ke rumah, dan Jongin sepertinya lebih menganggap apartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang sebagai rumahnya.

Jongin memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel dan bergegas keluar rumah. Nyonya Kim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jongin bahkan hanya melewatinya tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

Motor Jongin menimbulkan suara yang membuat Junmyeon ingin melihat ke luar. Memandangi adiknya yang pergi saat hujan deras saat malam seperti ini sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

Kyungsoo juga mendengarnya. Pemuda itu segera berlari keluar rumah begitu suara mesin motor Jongin terdengar. Tapi, ia kurang cepat. Disana ia hanya menemukan Nyonya Kim dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"U-umma..." Kyungsoo mencoba bicara, "Jongin kemana?"

"Dia 'pulang', Kyungsoo." Ujar Nyonya Kim—terdengar begitu berat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan Jongin nekat menembus malam dengan hujan yang sangat deras seperti ini. Terkhir, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin berdua dengan Junmyeon saat ia ingin menyuapi Junmyeon makan malam.

Apa mungkin mereka bertengkar lagi? Kyungsoo menyentuh sisi lehernya yang tertutup, tempat dimana Jongin membuat bekas kemerahan. dan juga... tempat itulah yang mungkin menjadi awal pertengkaran kedua saudara itu.

Kali ini Kyungsoo bergegas lari ke kamar Junmyeon, dan betapa leganya pemuda itu saat menemukan Junmyeon masih sangat baik-baik saja saat ini. ya, Kyungsoo belum menyadari adanya lebam di salah satu sisi rahang Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-hyeong, syukurlah tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara yang masih terengah—karena ia lari begitu cepat ke kamar Junmyeon. Tentu pemuda itu begitu takut, mengingat pertengkaran yang sudah dua tahun berlalu—tapi, tetap meninggalkan bekas sampai sekarang.

Junmyeon menoleh dari kursi roda tempatnya terduduk, tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, Soo." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo begitu lega saat ini.

Bahkan, kelegaan itu sudah membuatnya melupakan pikirannya mengenai apa yang membuat Jongin pergi dari rumah malam ini juga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

-to be continued-

* * *

**.**

**.**

Big thanks to: **WulannS, KaiSa, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Insooie baby, Jung Eunhee, leny, immafujoshi, Myeonsoo baby, kadislove, loveHEENJABUJA, baekhyunniewife, kaisooshipper, nobidokaita, KS-shipperaddict, fkjdk, ChangChang, Kaisoo1214, Lalala Kkamjong, dokimkyungsoojongin, jongsoo,** makasih buanyak!

Yo, chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya gak? Sengaja saya panjangin kali ini karena mungkin paling tidak 1-2 chapter lagi fic ini bakal tamat. Dan, fyi, i really love wrote that crying baby Jongin, arghh, dibayangan saya cute 3 /slapped/

Btw, saya ada ngakak baca review chap kemarin, iya ya, kalau dipikir gimana caranya naik tangga pakek kursi roda. Tapi, masalahnya ada loh, orang yang bisa naik-turun tangga pakai kursi roda. Entah kursi rodanya yang canggih, atau, orangnya terlalu handal? Tapi, kalau enggak nyampek, ya pikir aja ada tangga yang khusus dibikin buat Junmyeon biar dia bisa naik-turun lantai dengan mudah /maksa/

Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya manteman semua ne? Ternyata buanyak yang lebih gede dari saya, so, halo kakak-kakak sekalian, dan semuanya, yoroshiku sekali lagi! :D kritik dan saran masih welcome sekali loh :D

Last,

* * *

**Mind To RnR?**


End file.
